fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokebrawl
Pokebrawl is a Pokemon fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. Based on Super Smash Bros., Pokebrawl uses platform stages in combat. Unlike SSB, Pokebrawl uses a health system along with the 'knock off the stage' system. Gameplay is similar to Smash, characters have normal and special moves. However, character movesets are more restricted. Pokebrawl offers two DLC sets, an Alola DLC pack and a Legendary and Mythic DLC pack. Modes Tournament Tournament is a mode where players fight a series of battles to win a championship. There are four difficulty settings: Easy, Normal, Hard, and Extreme. Battle Battle is a free play mode where players choose their battling conditions. This is the main mode of the game, and can be played with up to four players. Challenge Challenge mode is a mode where there are set battles with specific win criteria. Online Online is an online feature for the game. Online is just an online version of Battle mode. Characters Characters are grouped on the roster by typing. Dual types may or may not be next to both types on the roster. * Eevee (Normal) * Meowth (Normal) * Snorlax (Normal) * Jigglypuff (Fairy) * Squirtle (Water) * Greninja (Water) * Poliwrath (Water) * Ivysaur (Grass) * Snivy (Grass) * Vileplume (Grass) * Charizard (Fire) * Quilava (Fire) * Fletchinder (Fire) * Pikachu (Electric) * Plusle and Minun (Electric) * Emolga (Electric) * Luxray (Electric) * Alakazam (Psychic) * Slowbro (Psychic) * Gardevoir (Psychic) * Lucario (Fighting) * Makuhita (Fighting) * Machamp (Fighting) * Hitmonchan (Fighting) * Gengar (Ghost) * Golem (Rock) * Krookodile (Ground) * Scraggy (Dark) * Zoroark (Dark) * Doublade (Steel) * Beartic (Ice) * Scyther (Bug) * Golbat (Poison) * Staravia (Flying) * Braviary (Flying) * Garchomp (Dragon) * Dragonite (Dragon) Stages The stages in Pokebrawl are based off each main title game with 7 stages per game. * Cerulean Cave * Lavender Tower * Pallet Town * Safari Zone * Silph Co. * S.S. Anne * Viridian Forest * Bell Tower * Goldenrod Sky * Lake of Rage * Magnet Train * Mount Silver * Onix Tunnel * Slowpoke Well * Cave of Origin * Lilycove Museum * Meteor Falls * Secret Base * Sky Pillar * Southern Island * Trick House * Contest Hall * Hotel Grand Lake * Jubilife City * The Lakes * Lost Tower * Oreburgh Mine * Snowpoint Temple * Celestial Tower * N's Castle * Nimbasa City Gym * Pinwheel Forest * Plasma Frigate * Skyarrow Bridge * Victory Road * Anistar City Gym * Baa de Mer Ranch * Kalos Power Plant * Lumiose City Tour * Poke Ball Factory * Reflection Cave * Tower of Mastery DLC Alola DLC Pack Even though Pokebrawl was released after Sun and Moon, the game didn't come with any Alola content. The developers offered a $6.99 DLC Pack containing 8 characters and 5 stages. Characters * Decidueye (Grass) * Brionne (Water) * Litten (Fire) * Mimikyu (Ghost) * Type: Null (Normal) * Lycanroc (Rock) * Marshadow (Ghost) * Kommo-o (Dragon) Stages * Aether Paradise * Altar of the Sunne and Moone * Battle Tree * Hano Grand Resort * Ruins of Conflict Legendary and Mythics DLC Pack Pokebrawl contained no legendary Pokemon at release, so the developers released a Legendary DLC Pack for $9.99. It contains 12 characters. Characters * Mewtwo (Psychic) * Celebi (Grass) * Suicune (Ice) * Groudon (Ground) * Giratina (Dragon) * Darkrai (Dark) * Cobalion (Steel) * Keldeon (Water) * Victini (Fire) * Xerneas (Fairy) * Tapu Koko (Electric) * Necrozma (Psychic) Trivia * The high amount of Kanto and Unova Pokemon was unintentional. The developers have stated that it was pure coincidence. * While the game's size proportion is weird, it gets crazier with the Legendary DLC, as some of the Pokemon are huge. * Pokebrawl is a pun of the words Pokeball and Brawl. * Many aspects of Super Smash Bros were taken for the game. This is because Super Smash Bros gave the idea for the game. * The characters Plusle and Minun were based on the Ice Climbers. * Jigglypuff was originally considered a Normal type. It was changed to have a Fairy representative. * It is unknown why Alola was omitted from the base game, as Sun and Moon were released and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon were in development when production for Pokebrawl began. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Games